Diner Drabble
by TheWorldInWords
Summary: Short Dantana drabble just for fun:)


**This is something I wrote on my phone a while ago. It's kinda random but I hope you like it! Comment and like pleasee:))**

Santana hurried into the diner, her shift starting in three minutes. She went into the break room and put her stuff down before walking back out to talk to Rachel. She saw the short dark-haired girl cleaning some tables and walked over to her.

"How's cleaning those tables? Can you reach the corner over there?"

Rachel turned and threw a glare at the girl behind her. "Well hello to you too Santana." Santana smirked as she sat down in the booth. Rachel lifted her gaze from the table to look into her dark brown eyes. "Did you see the new girl?"

The Latina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She leaned back so she could see the whole diner. Then she spotted the girl. Her blonde hair flowed down her back in waves as she re-filled the ketchup bottles before the dinner rush. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the woman's head lift, her eyes falling on Santana. She was gorgeous. "U-uh yeah Rach. I did." The Latina answered her friend and twisted back to focus on the cloth running over the table.

Rachel heard the stutter and nervous sound in her friend's voice. "Ooooooo you think she's hot." She said accusingly in a teasing tone.

"I do not." The girl shot back quickly and sternly.

The shorter girl's eyebrows rose and Santana's face remained the same. "You totally do, San." Her voice rose in excitement causing Santana to shoot a glance at the blonde making sure she didn't hear it.

"Berry you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." The Latina said as she stood up. "I don't think she's hot. Her hair is so obviously dyed anyway." She snarled in her friend's face and walked away.

She needed to get ready before everyone showed up for dinner. As she walked to the front she saw the blonde watching her out of the corner of her eye. She turned and flashed her a smile and saw the girl quickly look back at what she was doing in order to look busy. The girl kept her head down smiling to herself which only made the smile on Santana's face grow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The rush had passed and things were starting to slow down. Santana had brushed past the blonde a few times and caught her staring at her but they still hadn't talked.

"Go talk to her Santana!" Rachel squealed. "If I do will it shut you up?" Santana shot her response back catching the girl slightly off guard. Seeing the expression on the shorter girl's face, she continued, "Fine, I'll go."

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat and walked up to the blonde. She made sure to push away her nervousness and act as much of her cool self as she could bear. "Hi, I'm Santana. You're new here, right?"

The girl looked up, staring right into her eyes. "I'm Dani and yes, I am new." Those dark brown eyes melted the darker girl's heart but she didn't let it show.

"That's cool. I like your name, is it short for something?"

Dani nodded in response. "My full name is Danielle." She cringed slightly at the sound of it. "But I don't really like it so I just go by Dani." Santana glanced over at Rachel who by this time had been watching them intently for a while now.

Rachel watched as she saw her friend fall into comfortable conversation with the girl sitting across from her. As far as she could tell all the nerves Santana felt earlier had disappeared. This didn't shock her though because Santana was never one to show her true emotion. She especially wasn't to the person the emotion was directed towards. Rachel saw the blonde smile and laugh to herself quietly. Just then she saw them both take steps towards her.

"Have you met Berry over there?" She asked pointing at the girl. The blonde shook her head. "Well c'mon she's been just SO excited to meet you." She made sure to say loud enough for the girl to hear her.

Rachel glared at Santana before catching Dani's eye. Her face instantly softened hoping the blonde hadn't seen it.

"This is Dani. Why don't you tell her all about your insanely interesting Broadway dream? I have to get back to work." Santana said sarcasm dripping from her lips as she glared at the short dark-haired woman.

"Okay, Santana. Whatever you say."

The Latina walked away from the two girls and went back to work. She was in for the night shift and didn't want there to be too much of a pile up on dishes and ketchup bottles that needed refilling. She only wanted to be there as long as she had to be.

Rachel continued talking to Dani letting Santana cover the tables and fill orders. The blonde leaned in a little closer and lowered her voice. "Is Santana dating anyone?"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "No, she hasn't really had a girlfriend since her break up a year ago." She hoped the girl would catch her 'slip.' "Why? Do you think you like her?"

Dani laughed before raising her voice just a little. "Oh god no! I was just wondering." She watched as the dark-haired girl's face washed over with embarrassment.

"Oh...well never mind then!" Her voice started off soft then gained back its pep. Just then a man walked through the diner doors. "I better take care of this guy." Rachel said nodding her head in his direction. "I'll talk to you later!" She said before scurrying off to greet him and escort him to a seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed and all three girls worked side by side occasionally joined by Kurt. Santana and Dani had shared a few short conversations the first few days until they started fighting. Rachel was forced to mediate almost every time. They constantly shot insults at each other and refused to look at the other. Rachel had spent many nights wondering why the two constantly bickered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think is up with them?" Rachel asked looking up at Kurt.

He glanced in the girls' directions before turning back to her. "I really have no idea. I guess they just don't get along. You know how Santana can be."

Rachel rolled her eyes as the memories from high school came flooding back. "Yeah, she can be a bitch, excuse my language, but Dani's so sweet!"

Kurt nodded in agreement. Dani was one of the sweetest people he's ever met. "They're personalities must clash. Santana's too opinionated and Dani's too caring." He said after a short pause. "So much for opposites attracting, huh?" The dark-haired girl shrugged before turning back to take the coffee to the man who ordered it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana was carrying empty dishes back to the kitchen when the dark-haired girl came up to her. "My shift ends in a few minutes so you'll be here with Dani." She smiled brightly as usual.

"I don't want to work alone with her." Santana groaned making sure it was loud enough for the blonde to hear it. She watched as the girl flipped around and faced Rachel.

"I don't want to be alone with her either. Please don't leave me to work with her. She's annoying." Dani shot towards the girl in a frustrated tone. Rachel's face grew tighter with confusion as the girls began to banter back and forth.

Santana advanced towards the blonde. "I'M annoying?" The emphasis clearly on the first word.

Dani stepped forward closing the space between them. "Yes, YOU'RE annoying. God, I just met you last week and you're already pissing me off."

Santana smirked. "Well then I guess I'm doing my job." She swiveled on her heels and stormed into the kitchen.

The blonde watched as Rachel's eyes widened and she turned towards the door. "Um..I'm going now.." She hesitated. "I'm sorry for leaving but I have to rest up for Funny Girl rehearsal." She trailed off. Dani watched as the girl walked through the door that led to the outside.

Almost immediately Dani's gaze snapped back to the kitchen doors. She pushed through them and was met with Santana's body on the other side. The bump caused the water in Santana's hand to spill all over her uniform. "Shit..." She mumbled before looking up at the dark-haired girl. "Let's go clean you up." She said with a smirk.

The taller girl grabbed her hand and dragged her into the break room before slamming the blonde against the door that shut behind them. She pressed a hungry kiss to her lips. Dani melted at the much overdue touch of the girl's lips. Santana pulled back in order to breathe. "You can't get that close to me when we're arguing."

Dani rocked onto her toes and pressed a kiss to the girl's nose. "Why not, baby?" She mumbled against Santana's lips before kissing her again.

The dark-haired girl pulled back just a few inches. "Because one of these days I'm gonna forget that Hummelberry's there and do this." She placed her hand behind Dani's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Do you.." Dani paused to place a kiss against the girl's neck, "think.." Another kiss, "they've figured us.." She moved her lips to right under the girl's ear where she loved it most, "out yet?" Then she pulled back to look the taller girl in the eye.

Santana put her hand under the lighter Latina's chin and raised her head. "No way." She tangled her hand in the blonde hair and pulled the girl into a gentle kiss.


End file.
